


movies

by emilyprentits



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Smut, Useless Lesbians, they’re so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprentits/pseuds/emilyprentits
Summary: emily will always wait for jj with arms wide open, but after not speaking for weeks, she’s losing hope. what happens when her best friend hits breaking point?song fic loosely based around movies by tiny moving parts!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	movies

there’s a difference between what i want and what i need

the dusty orange hue of the streetlights outside cast themselves into emily prentiss’ bedroom through her half open curtains. work had been hard for her today, and the team tracked down the unsub just in time to watch him slaughter a 17 year old girl in front of them. emily was struggling futilely to erase the visual image from her head. usually she coped okay after a bad case, but she’d been struggling lately for an entirely different reason. 

normally, when the team underwent a bad case, emily and jj would spend the night together, drinking and watching shit movies. tonight, though, jj had gone straight home, and hadn’t had a proper conversation with emily in weeks. she wasn’t sure what she’d done wrong but had decided it was best not to approach the blonde as she was scared of how she’d react. 

so, instead, emily prentiss was left alone with her thoughts and the empty silence of her bedroom. she lay tossing and turning, having to force her eyes closed but every time she did, she saw her blonde friend. the ‘what it’s’ and ‘if only’s’ were constantly playing on her mind when it came to jj. she always contemplated whether they could be something more. when she looked at the stolen glances and touches that would usually mean more than friends, but it was always unspoken in emily’s mind that it would never progress past that. 

emily watched the seconds, minutes, hours crawl past on her alarm clock across the bedroom, hoping that either sleep or the morning light would take hold soon. even still, when she’d last checked it was only 12:43 am, and her body was so unbearably restless and active despite how exhausted she’d been all day. she had sergio on the bed with her too, nestled between the blankets and pillows, sleeping peacefully and she was so fucking jealous that he didn’t have the same struggles and thought processes as her. she was one of the best people she knew when it came to compartmentalising but she couldn’t keep doing that when she was alone. 

suddenly, emily’s phone’s text alert went off somewhere in the abyss of her empty bedroom, the small screen illuminating from the dresser on the other side of the bed. she rolled over to grab it, and saw a text message from none other than the beautiful jennifer jareau. the content of the message was simple but spoke so much and was enough to put emily’s racing mind at ease. 

“are you awake?” read the text on the screen. 

emily was quick to reply. “unfortunately, i can’t sleep. are you okay?”

she found herself nervously fumbling with the phone in her hands as she waited for a reply for what felt like hours. no more than thirty seconds had passed when she found her response on the screen. 

“no, bad night. need you and sergio, please.”

“of course. you can let yourself in if you still have the spare key. i’m upstairs.”

she busied herself by collecting some snacks from downstairs and getting dressed into something a bit more suitable than her underwear. she laid out the food on the dresser on sergio’s side of the bed, moving him to the end of it while saying ‘i’m sorry, little man’. the bed sheets were already clean, so she neatened them a little bit and laid out some sleep clothes on the bed for her best friend; a pair of grey joggers and an oversized sweater. she knew that if jj needed anything else she’d help herself. 

the click of her front door locking alerted her that jj had arrived and so she made herself look as busy as possible, but stopped the second the blonde was in the room. jj looked distraught and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. 

“jj, honey…” emily whispered, opening her arms as an offer for a hug which jj took willingly. the brunette stroked her friend’s hair comfortingly, holding on as tight as the other woman was. “do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

jj pulled away from emily’s arms, sitting herself down on the bed as if it was her own. “some nights are harder than others,” she began with a ragged breath. “i thought i could do it alone, you know? i felt okay going home, but sitting in the empty house started sending me crazy.” she spluttered out a half-laugh, half-sob. “i wish i could compartmentalise half as well as you do. it all gets to me more and more with each case and i don’t say anything because i don’t want to bother anyone. you all handle it so well. i’ve been trying to cope on my own, but… i couldn’t do it without you.” the blonde tugged at the frayed sleeves of her shirt and sighed, eyes filled with tears. 

“jj, please listen to me when i say i’d never want you to be alone with your thoughts. i’ve seen what being alone does to someone. but… what about will? where’s he?”

jj sighed again. “we split up six months ago. i haven’t seen henry since, which is okay. i’m not ready to be a mom yet, i think.”

emily nodded. “well.” she thought carefully about her response. “my door is always open to you, you don’t have to fight your demons alone. i won’t let you anymore. if you want somewhere to stay for a while, there’s always space for you here, or i can always come and stay at the house with you. and for the record, i don’t like being alone so much anymore either.”

“can i stay for a few days?” jj asked, looking up at her friend who had remained stood for their conversation. “we have the weekend off and i just want to watch movies like we used to.”

“of course, blackbird. i bought cheetos in case you wanted to at any point,” emily replied. “there’s some comfortable clothes on the bed for you too.”

jj smiled, an unspoken ‘thank you’ in the air as she started to get changed. emily couldn’t tear her eyes away from the blonde; she was stood on the other side of the bed facing the bay window, but emily was appreciating every curve and scar on jj’s pale back. 

once she was changed she turned back around and emily made herself look busy so she wouldn’t be caught staring, before slipping under the blankets and patting the space next to her as an invitation for jj to sit with her, the blonde happily obliging as she snuggled down. emily took the remote control from the dresser next to her and turned on her television, noticing a movie was on already, but she wasn’t paying attention. from next to her, she heard jj take the bag of cheetos and open them, munching happily and emily took note that that was likely the first thing she’d eaten in days. she lay back against the soft pillows behind her whilst jj remained sat forwards whilst she ate. 

after a short while, the blonde joined emily in lying down, but instead of the pillows behind her she opted for the brunette’s shoulder and draped an arm over her stomach. emily took this as an indication that she desired the physical touch, so she draped an arm over the younger woman’s shoulder and traced lazy circles on the fabric of the sweater she was wearing, earning a contented sigh from her friend as she did so. jj had long stopped crying by now which emily was so far beyond thankful for. 

two things brought emily back to her senses. 

one: jj draping her leg over emily’s thighs, resting between them. 

and two: the hand that started to trail up emily’s shirt. 

it wasn’t that emily was complaining about the contact because she never would. it was more confusion than anything - was she imagining this and thinking more into it than she needed to maybe? 

jj’s soft fingers continued to traverse and explore emily’s skin, eliciting a shudder when they trailed along her stomach and further up to meet perky breasts. the blonde took the right one into her palm, squeezing it gently, eyes not tearing away from the screen in front of her. 

“jayje,” emily hissed, almost as a warning to stop now if she didn’t want to go any further, and looked down at the blonde expectantly. 

“what?” she replied, finally meeting emily’s gaze. “i’ll stop if you want… i thought you might want this like i do.” her tone was sad yet endearing. 

“i would never want you to stop.” 

no sooner had emily finished talking, jj found herself on top of the brunette and crashed their lips together roughly. the kiss was all teeth and arousal, and emily moaned at the feel of the kiss. her tongue entered jj’s mouth, exploring every crevice it could find. jj moaned at the contact. 

emily’s trembling fingers found their way to the bottom of jj’s sweater and pulled it over her head, only breaking the kiss to do so. she marvelled at the beauty of the younger woman in front of her - every curve, mark and dip on her torso was astounding to the older woman. her hands reached up to cup one of jj’s breasts, blunt nails dragging their way along the soft skin. the blonde moaned loudly, biting her lip to suppress it as much as possible. emily smirked at this, her mouth now moving to the space between jj’s neck and collarbone. she nipped, sucked and bit at the skin here, repeatedly leaving dark love bites and jj trembled at the overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling. emily’s hand moved to the other breast, gripping it more firmly this time and feeling the small nub raise against her palm. 

jj started to fumble with emily’s shirt as she felt a growing heat between her legs and wanted to distract herself, even though she knew it would be to no avail. she lifted the shirt over the brunette’s head and couldn’t help but moan seeing exactly what she’d been touching not even ten minutes ago. her head darted forward so she could capture emily’s nipple between her teeth, nibbling softly and earning a groan from the brunette. she smirked and continued before moving onto the other, feeling emily writhe beneath her. 

“jj, pleas-OH,” emily moaned, before being cut off by jj biting her nipple a bit harder than she was expecting, without any complaint of course. 

“what do you want, baby?” jj replied, humming against the hardened peak in her mouth which just caused emily’s hips to buck against her, along with the pet name. 

“p-please fuck me, please jayje,” emily whimpered, and was met by jj’s hand slipping beneath the waistband of her joggers. she teased the curls of hair with her fingers before sliding two fingers through her slick folds, marvelling in the wetness they found there. emily let out a loud moan, fingers raking up and down jj’s back. with how aroused she already was, she knew it wouldn’t take much for the blonde to be able to send her over the edge. jj’s lips found emily’s pulse point and she sucked on it gently, knowing that regardless it would leave a mark. her free hand found its way back to the swells on emily’s chest and she took her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, twisting and pinching it. with every thrust of the younger woman’s fingers’ emily moaned louder and her hips thrust up to bury the feeling deeper within. 

“jayje, baby, i’m so close,” emily whispered, her voice hoarse and lustful. at this, jj’s thumb began to rub circles on emily’s swollen clit, and seconds later the brunette came undone with an aggressive moan as she clutched the blonde’s back hard. jj slowed her rhythm and pulled her fingers from inside of emily, sucking and licking the digits clean before pressing a soft kiss to emily’s lips. 

emily saw this moment of weakness as an opportunity to flip them both over, so that she was on top of the younger woman. she made easy work of jj’s joggers, removing them swiftly as well as her underwear. she marvelled at the fact that there was nothing separating either of them now - no clothes, barriers or anxiety to keep them apart. all that existed in the room was the two of them and the way their bodies fit together perfectly. 

jj let out a strangled breath as emily’s lips moved to her neck, nibbling softly at the skin and sucking on the pressure point. she was making a point to mark her as her own, and she wasn’t going to complain whatsoever. emily continued to travel down the blonde’s body and moved her lips to jj’s left nipple, taking it between her teeth gently. her tongue darted out to lick the hardened nub, and jj’s fingers tangled in emily’s thick, dark locks as she moaned loudly. emily took this as indication to move her hand between the blonde’s legs, her fingers finding jj’s swollen clit. she took a breath as she registered just how wet her friend was, 

emily began to rub small patterns on the swollen nub between jj’s legs, and was greeted with a loud moan. she knew it wouldn’t take much at all to send her over the edge, considering the way the blonde’s legs were already trembling and her grip on her hair tightened. emily moved from the left nipple to the right, giving it the same attention after licking between the two. jj let out a pleasured sigh between her teeth and lips, biting to suppress the loud noises she would inevitably make. emily’s hand movements sped up and increased in pressure at this, knowing full well how much jj needed it. 

“em, i’m gonna-fuck, i’m gonna come,” jj whimpered desperately. 

“come for me, baby,” emily whispered, watching jj’s eyes clench shut and feeling her legs shake as she came undone. emily slowed her fingers to a stop, taking them from between the blonde’s legs and licking them clean. she slid into bed next to the younger woman, taking her into her arms. 

“what does this all mean, jayje?” emily whispered after a while, jj’s head pressed into her shoulder and arm draped over her stomach. 

“i want you, i… me and will split because i told him i couldn’t get over my feelings for you. i want all of you, all the time. i think i’m in love with you,” jj replied, her voice weak and feeble, nervous for emily’s reply. 

“thank god for that.” she breathed a sigh of relief. “i’m glad we’re on the same page, i’ve been in love with you for god knows how long.”

jj nodded, a soft yet tired smile on her face. “i’m glad you’re finally mine.”

emily pulled the covers over them both, keeping jj in her arms as she closed her eyes. she knew, now more than ever, that she wanted this for the rest of her life. 

the dusky orange of the streetlights outside continued to bombard their way into emily prentiss’ bedroom, but for once, they brought her peace as she fell asleep with the woman she loved in her arms.


End file.
